The Sweetness of Crimson Red
by Darkie
Summary: Shal broke up and Emma rushes to her aid. E/S *slash*


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, obviously the owners do.  
  
Warning: Yes, this does contain slash and yes, this is kinda PWP... Your point?  
  
A.N.: The little poem thingy, sorta like, wannabe is simple and maybe suck an eternity and beyond but hey... Like I care, I'm putting it in anyway. Don't worry it will be the last time I'll try it.  
  
Title: The sweetness of crimson red.  
  
Written by: DarkStar  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She'd been seeing Charlie for a month now. Charles Boyer, he had blonde hair, he was somewhat shorter than her and knew how to fight, but most importantly he was human. Yup, he was a normal, very down to earth guy. When she told him what she was he was fine with it, but after that kidnapping attempt from the GSA she knew it was to dangerous for him to be around her. So tonight they broke up...  
  
~When the heart is broken and it needs to be mend. The only one who can help you, is your closest friend.~  
  
Shalimar hated break-ups. They always brought such shit you didn't need. But consolation was nearby as she strolled to the fridge. Opening it, she saw her resolution; a collection of vodka awaited her. Shalimar always found comfort with it, the bitter taste suiting her mood. She took a bottle in her hand and opened it. She closed her eyes and took a draught. She moaned as the sweet liquor entered her mouth and made its way through her throat. Suddenly, a warm hand. Shal slowly opened her eyes and stared at the taller woman before her.  
  
~No whisky, no vodka will take your pain away.~  
  
"What do you want?" Shal asked half yawning.  
  
"You.." The answer was direct, demanding. Some part of Shalimar liked it, a lot.  
  
~All I ask of you is for you to stay.~  
  
Then there was the kiss, the first one yet it felt familiar. Like they did this before, but she couldn't remember. It was rough, hard, passionate.  
  
Not breaking the kiss the two went to Emma's room. Emma, who was now holding the bottle, pushed Shal off, took a big sip herself and decided to tease her feral a bit. Every time Shal took a step towards her, she'd take a step back.  
  
"Emma, I don't feel like hunting!" Shal's voice filled with anger as she desperately sought contact with her mate. She was about to explode when..  
  
~Put your trust in me, my love. As we ascend to the heavens above.~  
  
Emma took her shirt off, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She finally let Shalimar approach her. Shal took her chance and quickly slipped her arms around Emma's waist so she couldn't escape.  
  
"No more chasing, you're mine."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
  
Emma practically ripped Shalimar's shirt off her body. She too wasn't wearing a bra, or any underwear for that matter. The feral in her just didn't like it all that much.  
  
The first touches were gentle and the bottle kept changing owner as they both intended to empty it. It would make explaining the morning after that much easier.  
  
Once again, lips locked, tongues met and explored. Shalimar's hands worked their way up and down Emma's back and into Emma's hair. She liked the silky feeling.  
  
She kissed her partner's jawline, heading for the neck. Emma put her hands on Shalimar's hips as she sat down on her bed, placing Shal on her lap.  
  
"Shal, take off your damn shoes..."  
  
She obeyed and took off her shoes.  
  
"Take off your pants while you're at it." Emma said lascivious.  
  
"Only if you take yours off as well." Shalimar replied, tempting Emma.  
  
They both fully undressed and laid down in bed. Shalimar, the boss that she was, on top. Laying a knee between Emma's legs, who seemed to be perfectly fine with that. She thrusted her knee up once, very gently, before kissing the throat, breasts and finally the stomach. She went back up, much to Emma's dismay, but to maintain pleasing her she now paid attention to each of Emma's breasts.  
  
Her head hovered above a nipple. Emma rose up, longing for contact but Shalimar would have none of it. She wanted to prove a point.  
  
"See what you put me through back there? See what a bitch hunting really is." She asked, her voice so husky that she could barely recognize herself.  
  
"Shalimar...please, stop teasing me. Just take me." Emma said breathlessly.  
  
"No, not until you say you're sorry." Shal smiled, all the while putting her left hand between the legs, where her knee was.  
  
Emma almost couldn't breathe, let alone apologize.  
  
"Say you're sorry!" Shalimar's voice was even lower now. To add to the effect she curled up her fingers, drawing a moan out of her lover. Who was now sweating and bucking, wanting her release. "Say it!" curling up her fingers more, driving Emma insane.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry!" Emma screamed, hoping Shalimar would give in to her desire.  
  
Suddenly the hand, the mouth, the body were gone. Emma opened her eyes, Shalimar was gone. She got up, looked around, walked to the door and felt a quick tap on her shoulder. Shal was still in the room and now stood behind Emma.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily, hon." She pushed Emma, sending her crashing in to the wall. Emma's hands were pinned above her head fast as the hand returned to its previous position. This time giving Emma what she wants. A finger slipped in, soon followed by a second. It was a slow, constant rhythm but the pace quickened. Emma breathed rapidly as she soon would reach her climax.  
  
In the meantime, Shalimar kissed her neck, biting the muscle between it and her shoulder. It was the beast in her that decided to bite harder than the fragile skin could handle, making a small cut. This was it for Emma, she came and she screamed...loud, very loud. Shalimar backed her head up, watching the wound bleed.  
  
It was the same beast that made her taste it. Savoring the sweetness of crimson red... as she knew she would forget it all about in the morning.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That's it, that's all I have for you. It's short but hey it's 5:49 A.M. what else do you want from me? Please review and tell me what you think. Should I keep writing these late-nighters? PS: Man, that "sorta poety" thing sucked. A frickin' chipmunk could do better...yeah, so? 


End file.
